el pirata y la reina
by Santalia
Summary: la reina ashe esta en peligro y un pirata del aire balthier acude en su ayuda. ASHExBALTHIER AVISO:contendra escenas subidas de tono XD
1. 1 el pirata

**Bueno esperemos k os guste esta es nuestra segunda historia así k no seáis muy crueles**** e****h? L****o hemos hecho ****xk**** no había ninguna historia en español de ****Balthier**** y A****she y eso no puede seguir así ****jajaja**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO ****1 :****el pirata**

La brisa de la mañana le despertó, abrió los ojos con pereza y estiro los brazos, bajo los pies del timón de _El __Strahl_estiro su espalda dolorida, debía dejar esa costumbre suya de quedarse dormido en el asiento del piloto, giro la cabeza en busca de Fran, pero parecía que no estaba cerca, se recostó, seguramente estaría en la ciudad comprando provisiones, sonrió, Fran era como una madre en algunos momentos, miro al horizonte, el cielo estaba despejado, no tendrían muchos problemas para llegar a Bhujerba. Se desperezo una vez más y se levanto del sillón, y estiro de nuevo la espalda, hizo un gesto de dolor, y se encamino al baño de la nave.

Salió del baño justo cuando Fran entraba en la nave con una bolsa de papel llena de alimentos.

-Ya te has despertado-lo dijo a modo de regañina, seguramente ella llevaba despierta desde el amanecer.

-Oh vamos Fran ayer me entretuve más de la cuenta con dos veena vieras muy simpáticas- Fran lo miro sin expresión ninguna- deberías conocerlas, seguro que os caíais bien- la sonrió y cogió una manzana que asomaba de la bolsa, la mordió y se encamino a la cabina de pilotaje.

-¿Estamos preparados para partir ya ha Bhujerba?

Fran dejo las bolsas y miro a Balthier, llevaba unos meses más descontrolado que de costumbre, empezaba a preocuparse muy seriamente bebía demasiado, y todas las noches acababa perdiéndose con alguna o algunas incluso… y esa manía suya de no ver a los chicos… habían coincido con Vaan en una posada de Arcadia hacia ya tres meses, y le había visto feliz, muy feliz, realmente hacia mucho que no le veía así, pero se había ido de allí antes de que él los divisara, seguramente porque le recordaba a ella¿Por qué no iba a verla? Fran conocía a Balthier demasiado bien, sabía que era lo que él quería hacer¿por qué entonces se lo negaba? No llegaría nunca a entender a los humanos, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sí

Aquella misma noche después de haber acabado "el trabajo" Balthier y Fran se dirigieron a la posada.

-Dos cervezas

-Yo no quiero

-Pero Fran ya las he pedido…- puso cara de pena pero Fran lo miraba inflexible- está bien- suspiro- me beberé yo las dos- sonrió y miro alrededor, vio a una mesa en la que cuatro hombres jugaban al póker, no parecían muy buenos, pero manejaban dinero, además había dos chicas muy guapas, con poca ropa , que parecían arrimarse al mejor postor…-¿Qué tal si les enseñamos a jugar?

No espero respuesta y se encamino a la mesa. Cuando llego los hombres lo ignoraron, no así las dos chicas que le sonrieron, Balthier las guiño un ojo y se puso detrás de uno de los jugadores que parecía estar perdiéndolo todo, sudaba y le temblaban las manos.

-¿entonces qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto un Bangaa-Bista que parecía impaciente por mostrar sus cartas.

-yo …yo voy –titubeo el hombre y mostro sus cartas, llevaba pareja de reyes a la dama, el Bangaa-Bista sonrió y soltó sus cartas con aire triunfante, llevaba full.

-yo gano- dijo lanzándose sobre la mesa y cogiendo todas las ganancias, los otros dos jugadores se rieron de la jugada. El perdedor se desplomo.

-yo lo dejo ya lo he perdido todo.

-oh vamos no nos abandones ahora¿Quién jugara en tu lugar?

-¿Qué tal él?- le contesto una de las chicas al Bangaa-Bista mientras señalaba a Balthier.

-¿el?- pregunto extrañado, pero esta parecía confiada- ey tú, miserable humano¿quieres unirte a nosotros?

-¿me dices a mí?-le contesto indiferente.

-sí, vamos será divertido- prometió con maldad.

-creo que hay cosas más divertidas…- y le lanzo una mirada a la joven que lo miraba provocativamente.

El Bangaa-Bista golpeo la mesa furioso.

A mí nadie me rechaza

¿En serio?

Creo que deberías jugar- le comento Fran

Bueno si tú lo dices… - y tomo asiento, el resto de la partida , fue de los más fructífera para Balthier, ninguno de los que estaban ahí podían compararse a él- parece que estoy en racha- sonrió Balthier cuando recogió el dinero de la mesa para malestar de los demás jugadores.

Creo que es hora de irnos- le aconsejo Fran.

Oh vamos solo un rato más, parece que las damas me prefieren a mi- las dos jóvenes flanqueaban a Balthier mostrándoles sus encantos, mientras las cartas le mostraban tres hermosas damas y un rey, con lo que tenía garantizada la victoria también esta vez.

Como quieras, creo que yo me retirare.

Oh Fran te pierdes los grandes placeres de la vida

La viera no contesto , se limito a abandonar el local. Fue entonces cuando vio a un hombre que se tapaba con una capa, le pareció extraño ya que en ese mes del año no hacía nada de frio ni aire, sorprendentemente, en Bhujerba . En ese momento salió tambaleándose del bar un hombre , obviamente estaba tan borracho que le costaba ponerse de pies pensó Fran.

-Vaya vaya una conejita… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te daré mimitos- le prometió.

Fran estaba asqueada, el hombre apestaba a alcohol del malo y le faltaban la mitad de los dientes. Fran iba a darle un puñetazo y tumbarlo cuando el hombre de la capa puso su mano sobre el hombre del borracho.

-ven aquí inútil- le ordeno

Fran se quedo mirándolo con más atención, a pesar de estar oscuro, la luz del bar le había permitido verle la cara, era un hombre joven, y muy bien vestido, por lo poco que la había visto la cara, apostaba que tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, le recordaba a Vaan, pero este tenía la nariz más aguileña… Se retiraron más lejos, hasta que pensaban que la viera no los oía, para suerte de Fran no se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos, ella no tenia costumbre de cotillear conversaciones ajenas, pero esta vez algo le decía que debía hacerlo, afino su oído.

-¿eres imbécil? Quede contigo fuera, no dentro de ese bar¿ qué pasaría si alguien me llegara a reconocer¿Qué pasaría con el plan?

La voz era del hombre joven.

-oh vamos mi señor, tampoco es para tanto llegue pronto y decidí tomarme uno o dos tragos- se explico el borracho

- a mi no me mientas- le grito el joven y le dio una bofetada- así no me sirves de nada, tienes que entender que solo quedan dos días para iniciar mi plan, y no puedo dejar cabos sueltos!

-ya lo sé mi señor- dijo el borracho recomponiéndose un poco- bueno veamos ya se quienes son todos los invitados al cumpleaños de la reina Ashe, no tenéis de que preocuparos, creo que su plan saldrá a la perfección, además ya he encargado la máscara…

- bueno por lo menos no eres inútil del todo.

-pero mi señor, lo del asesino, nos va a costar más dinero del que pensábamos

-¿Cuánto más?

-mucho mas

-bueno… que le vamos a hacer págale lo que haga falta cuando consiga casarme con esa idiota seré muy rico, y todo es poco para el regalo de bodas de mi flamante reina…

Fran dejo de escuchar, Ashe estaba en peligro, tenían que hacer algo, lo primero era decírselo al don Juan que estaba dentro de la taberna, giro sobre los talones y entro dentro de la taberna de nuevo.

-debes venir conmigo

-oh Fran querida ya te he dicho que aun me queda diversión por esta noche- una de las jóvenes estaba sentada encima de él la otra a su espalda le masajeaba los hombros.

Fran insistió

-debes venir conmigo ahora, es importante.

-¿ para quién querida¿ Qué puede ser más importante que estar con dos impresionantes bellezas?- una lo beso.

-es ella está en peligro.

Balthier no se movió, dejo las cartas sobre la mesa.

-lo siento pequeñas pero otra reina necesita mis servicios- ambas mujeres protestaron y ronronearon sin éxito intentando que se quedara, salieron del bar y la vierna le conto a Balthier lo sucedido.

-asique ¿va a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños?- Fran asintió- sería muy descortés por nuestra parte no asistir a un baile de mascaras no?, seguramente haya muchos regalos de valor…- Fran asintió- ¿qué tal si vamos a por unas mascaras?

Aquella noche no pudo dormir en absoluto, Balthier se movía incomodo , apoyo los brazos bajo la cabeza y miro al techo¿Quién querría hacerla daño? y lo peor ¿cómo iba a protegerla sin que ella se enterase? Suspiro, llevaba sin verla tanto tiempo, la había echado de menos, sonrió, aquella manera suya de ofenderse, su fuerza, su valentía, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus piernas, sacudió la cabeza¿pero qué hacia? Si seguía así no lograría dormir, cerró los ojos, pero solo lograba verla a ella, abrió los ojos y los fijo de nuevo en el techo. Nada había cambiado en este tiempo, él seguía siendo él y ella seguía esperando de él algo que no podía darle, lo mejor que había podido hacer era marcharse, ella era una reina, una buena reina, y él era un ladrón, un vividor¿Qué futuro les hubiera esperado juntos? no era la primera vez que abandonaba a alguien querido por evitar compromisos, dios ¿si no logro adaptarse a ser juez como iba a ser rey? Volvió a sonreír, él siendo rey con compromisos diarios, un hogar fijo, no claramente eso no iba con él. A él le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba, cogiendo lo que quería , sin dar explicaciones… pero le faltaba ella, era tan simple como eso¿Cómo había conseguido esa niña provocar ese efecto en él? Volvió a sonreír, la minifalda, seguro que fue eso, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Nada había cambiado en el mercado de Dalmasca pensó tristemente Balthier, Fran y el iban tapados con unas túnicas blancas para que no los reconocieran, sabía que pénelo había abierto una tienda por algún rincón del mercado, y Vaan seguramente estaría allí para la fiesta del día siguiente, se pronto vio que la gente de alrededor comenzaba a cuchichear algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a Fran

- ella está aquí- dijo la viera con una calma impresionante.

Balthier miro hacia el final de la calle y la vio, estaba más guapa aun de lo que la recordaba, tenía el pelo un poco más largo. Se detuvo en una tienda y vio que saludaba alegremente a una joven de trenzas rubias ¡vaya con pénelo¡ como había crecido esa niña, estaba muy guapa también, seguro que Vaan no se lo había dicho, pero lo habría notado, al fin de al cabo ciertas partes de su cuerpo también habían madurado. Se rio. Entonces ella lo miro fijamente, era imposible que le viera la cara pensó Balthier, pero aun así lo estaba mirando, el corazón le latió más fuerte, tranquilo, se dijo a sí mismo, no es más que una hermosa reina, entonces ella giro la cabeza y siguió hablando con Penelo, al cabo de unos minutos dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido.

-te ha mirado

- no Fran , a mirado a una sábana blanca. Sigamos.

Balthier se dio la vuelta confiado y choco contra un joven que corría sin mirar por donde iba , la colisión los hizo caer a los dos y descubrió el rostro de Balthier.

-per…¡Balthier¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Dijo el joven incorporándose y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-veo que sigues teniendo el mismo don de la oportunidad niño.- dijo sin aceptar su mano y poniéndose de pies sin esfuerzo.

Vaan no podía creérselo era él! Sabía que estaba vivo por el anillo pero llevaba tanto sin verlo.

-vamos a Penelo le encantara veros, su tienda esta justo …

-no hemos venido a eso

La voz procedía del otro encapuchado, pero reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio Vaan sonrió.

-¿Fran¿Porque vais tapados?

- es para no quemarnos con el sol-le respondió Balthier.

-¿acaso no ibais a saludarnos¡Llevamos meses esperando!

-no hemos venido a eso Vaan- le repitió Fran

Vaan seguía sin entender nada¿pero que les pasaba? Eran sus amigos, eran unos héroes¿Por qué no querían ser vistos?

-entonces ¿a que habéis venido?

- a una fiesta, por supuesto- le sonrió Balthier.


	2. 2 la reina

**Capitulo 2: la reina**

Una sensación rara golpeo los sentidos de Ashe. Había algo en ese hombre con túnica, no podía verle la cara pero aun así le aprecia tremendamente conocido, sin saber porque sus labios se secaron, el corazón comenzó tamborilearle en el pecho, las manos sudorosas, hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba eso, era la misma sensación que cuando estaba cerca de él…

-¡Ashe¿Te encuentras bien?

Penelo la miro extrañada, ella aparto la vista del hombre de la túnica y se volvió a la joven rubia, la sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-sí es solo…nada da igual, solo venia a darte las invitaciones finales para esta noche¿espero que Vaan y tú me acompañéis?

Penelo sonrió feliz

-¡claro! Vaan debe estar al llegar de su último viaje – Ashe miro a su amiga con envidia, Vaan y ella seguían juntos, y se querían cada vez más, probablemente en unos años se comprometerían y serian felices por siempre, suspiro¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Porque él no estaba a su lado- ¿Ashe me estas escuchando?- la voz de Penelo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué? Ah… si perdona, es que con todo esto de la fiesta no sé donde tengo la cabeza- vio que Penelo la mira con preocupación- bueno creo que será mejor que me valla aun me quedan muchas cosas.

Se despidió de su amiga con la mano y se marcho camino de palacio.

Mi reina, el baño ya está listo.

Ashe asintió y se dirigió al baño.se quito el batín y se metió en la bañera ¿Qué estaría haciendo Balthier en esos momentos? Recostó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera… ¿Por qué no había vuelto para verla? Sabía que estaba mal pensar en un pirata que seguramente ya la habría olvidado en vez de en su difunto marido, pero es que Rasler y ella se conocían desde siempre y siempre supieron que su futuro era casarse, no es que no le quisiera, miro al techo , es simplemente que era un amor diferente, ella amaba el valor y honor de Rasler, y pensaba que eso bastaría para quererse durante el resto de su vida, suspiro pero con Balthier… bueno la primera vez que lo vio sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que le removió todo dentro, era un pirata, solo actuaba por su propio beneficio, y aun así aun detestándolo ella… ella lo deseaba, le encantaba que la mirara, o que la dijera esas cosas fuera de tono que conseguían sonrojarla, no era solo que fuera guapo, que lo era, o alto , o su cuerpo, o su inteligencia o su sentido del humor… era algo más algo por lo que se odiaba, ella era una reina, tomaba muchas decisiones vitales y sin embargo cuando le veía se ponía nerviosa, no atinaba, y deseaba besarlo, tocarlo…

Toc, toc

La puerta la saco de su ensoñación.

-mi señora, debería salir ya, recuerde que hay que vestirla y peinarla y los invitados no tardaran en llegar.

-ya voy – dijo Ashe saliendo de la bañera y poniéndose de nuevo el batín.

El salón de baile estaba repleto de gente ya, todo el mundo llevaba suntuosos trajes, elegantes joyas y mascaras de colores que les tapaban las caras, los camareros sorteaban a la gente con bandejas imposibles llenas de copas y comida, entonces vio a sus amigos estaban formando un pequeño círculo, sonrió feliz¿Cómo no reconocerlos? Un joven rubio abrazado por una chica rubia, un chico más bajito vigilado de cerca por un rubio y alto caballero, rio en voz baja, la máscara de Basch era la más azul y amarilla cantosa, nada que ver con su estilo habitual. Solo faltaban dos... sonrio no iba dejar que sus tonterías le amargaran el cumpleaños, tomo aire y bajo las escaleras.

-¡ASHE¡-cuando llego donde ellos Penelo se lanzo a darla un abrazo.

-felicidades- la dijo Larsa, y Basch levanto su copa a modo de brindis.

Vaal la miraba serio.

-¿Qué te pasa porque no la felicitas? Llevas muy raro todo el día- le comento Penelo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Vaal la miro en silencio¿Cómo querían que estuviera? Ashe estaba en peligro Balthier y Fran se lo habían explicado, y él no podía decirla nada, ni siquiera a Penelo. Y lo peor es que seguro que cuando se enterara le iba a armar un buen numero, suspiro, Balthier le había pedido que hiciera como si no pasara nada, que él se ocuparía de todo, y él le debía al menos eso…

-feliz cumpleaños Ashe- dijo sonriéndole

-gracias Vaal, oye ¿Qué tal te fue en tu último viaje?

- pues la verdad es…

-mi querida Ashe- la voz pastosa de Arthurius Vandiall resonó entre los jóvenes, Ashe se giro y le vio tan pomposo como siempre, con un traje fino blanco y una máscara muy cara con cristales y plumas rojas y azules –os estaba buscando- dijo aproximándose a la joven – me gustaría hablar con vos sobre unos asuntos, si no so importa- añadió mirando a los enmascarados que le observan con cara de pocos amigos.

Ashe dudo Arthurius, podía llegar a ser cargante a veces su forma de ver el mundo era bastante clasista, y sus intenciones nunca estaban claras del todo, aun así era primo de su difunto marido, y había sido un buen amigo además de un gran noble de Nabradia, acepto su mano y se separo de sus amigos con cara de disculpa.

-¿y bien cuáles son esos asuntos?

-oh bueno mi reina, se que hoy cumplís 21 años y mi primo, en paz descanse, murió hace tres largos años, se que aun le guardáis en vuestro corazón, no lo dudo, pero me sentiría muy afortunado si tuvierais en cuenta la posibilidad de que algún día pudiéramos disfrutar de un día en compañía y quien sabe puede que os guste…

Ashe lo miro sonrojada, Arthurius era muy buen partido para cualquier chica en su sano juicio, era apuesto, educado, amable, de buena familia, pero ella ansiaba más...ella…

Las luces se apagaron, y un foco alumbro a un mayordomo que desde lo alto de la torre hablo a los presentes:

-bien señoras y señores, ahora dará comienzo el baile real, su majestad la reina Ashe abrirá el baile con el acompañante que ella considere oportuno.

Ashe se quedo de piedra vio una sonrisa confiada dibujada en el rostro de Arthurius, tomo aire, odiaba esas formalidades, todo el mundo la observaría, estaba a punto de pedirle a Arthurius que bailara con ella y abrieran ese baile que sería como cualquier otro, aburrido, cuando entre la multitud vio a un joven alto y apuesto que se abría paso entre la gente, se puso delante suyo y le tendió la mano, la nobleza ahogo una exclamación, eso no estaba permitido, era todo un atrevimiento, sin embargo ella acepto su mano, y la música comenzó a sonar, su acompañante anónimo era un consumado bailarín, e irradiaba en Ashe un calor desconcertante, incluso con las ropas negras como llevaba se notaba que tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien definido, levanto la vista y lo miro a la cara, su máscara no era nada ostentosa, era también negra con unas plumas verde oscuras, sus facciones eran perfectas, le miro embobada¿Quién era él?

-eres un gran bailarín

Ella esperaba que el dijera algo… cualquier cosa, pero no fue así se limito a sonreír, el foco los alumbraba y la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, pero Ashe solo le veía él. Al fin se encendieron las luces y la gente de alrededor se unió al baile.

-¿nos conocemos?

Nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto

-perdón ¿nos conocemos, la música ceso y defraudad Ashe le hizo una reverencia que él le devolvió graciosamente.

-Mi querida Ashe¿Estáis aquí? Confió en que la próxima pieza me la reservéis a mí.

Ashe se volvió hacia Arthurius, que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-oh claro, en cuanto le agradezca al caballero…- se volvió pero el ya no estaba, le busco frenéticamente con la mirada pero no le vio- eh… oh bueno si claro.

La música comenzó a sonar, a pesar de bailar bien Arthurius no se podía comparar con el hombre de negro¿Quién sería¿La conocía? Debía ser así, de otro modo jamás hubiera podido entrar en la fiesta, pero ese olor le recordaba tanto a… abrió los ojos y le vio apoyado en una columna bebiendo una copa, la estaba mirando, sin saber por qué Ashe se sonrojo¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en ella? Ella era reina por todos los santos estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran, entonces ¿Por qué volvía a sentir ese calor en el cuerpo? El joven de negro bebió la copa de un trago y subió las escaleras, espera un momento ¿Dónde creía que iba? Se dirigía…!hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación! Dejo de bailar en seco y se disculpo ante su acompañante. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con aquel vestido, y llego al largo pasillo, pero no vio a nadie… ando por él escuchando solo sus pasos retumbar en las paredes, mientras que de fondo sonaba la música de la fiesta, llego a su habitación y trago saliva el corazón le latía a mil por hora, estúpida, pensó la joven reina, esto no tiene sentido, él no sabe cuál es tu cuarto, probablemente iba al aseo y se perdió, giro el pomo y entro en el amplio cuarto, bañado por la luz de la luna, todo estaba en orden, excepto la ventana que se había abierto dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento primaveral que jugaba con las cortinas, se acerco a la puerta del balcón y lo cerro. Entonces oyó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, giro sobre si misma asustada y le vio, apoyado en la pared con una mano en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- le espetó la joven-os aviso que se defenderme y que el palacio está lleno de guardias esta noche

Nada ni un movimiento¿pero que le pasaba a ese hombre¿Era sordo?

-perdone¿puede oírme?- le grito Ashe, entonces él avanzó hacia ella- deténgase inmediatamente o juro que gritare.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido él la atrapo, en un abrazo, ella forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas, le hizo perder el equilibrio y ambos cayeron encima de la amplia cama, para desgracia de Ashe él cayó encima de ella, a Ashe la máscara se le cayó en el forcejeo, pero a él no, cosa que la irrito a un más, decidió chillar en busca de ayuda , pero él la tapo la mano con la mano, entonces arrimo su cara a ella, Ashe pudo ver sus ojos, brillaban divertidos en la oscuridad, eran de color miel, como los de él… pero no era él tenía que recordarlo, sentía él peso de su atacante sobre ella, cada musculo, incluida cierta parte, que hacía que la irritara aun más ¿Quién se había creído que era?

Él le sonrió y entonces empezó a retirar su mano despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, era su oportunidad ¿Por qué no gritaba? Estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos, entonces él bajo la cabeza y posó sus labios en los de ella, Ashe se quedo muy quieta su cuerpo no la respondía, era como si fuera una marioneta en sus manos, el extraño paso lengua por los labios de la joven y la dio una péquela lluvia de besos alrededor de estos, Ashe se dispuso a abrir la boca para quejarse, pero en vez de eso consiguió el efecto contrario, el extraño introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven, y comenzó a explorarla, él sabía a champan y movía la lengua de una manera desconocida para ella, Rasler nunca la había besado así, nunca la había hecho sentirse así, entonces el desconocido libero una de sus manos y la puso entre ambos cuerpos un poco más abajo del abdomen de Ashe, presiono ligeramente pero con seguridad y Ashe sintió un placer desconocido, fue entonces cuando separo ambas bocas y la empezó a besar el cuello, ha Ashe la costaba respirar, la costaba pensar¿Qué estaba..?La pregunta quedo acallada cuando el extraño introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en su escote mientras con la boca había llegado ya casi al mismo sitio que el dedo, eso no podía estar pasando, ella era la reina. Ashe libero una mano en un descuido de su captor y le tiro del pelo, el agresor claramente confundido, se hecho para atrás, y ella aprovechó para darle una patada en el estomago y hacerle caer, entonces corrió a su cómoda y saco un arco pequeño pero letal.

Ahora vas a decirme quien eres- le ordeno.

Él desconocido sonrió levantándose con una mano en el vientre lastimado y con la otra retirándose la máscara. Ashe se quedo helada

-vaya querida cinco centímetros más abajo, y creo que nunca hubiéramos podido acabar esto.

Era él no era una imaginación, estaba hay en su cuarto de pies, vivo, igual, no, más guapo aun que la ultima vez, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, sacudió a cabeza, no podía ser real¿por qué no se lo dijo¿Por qué había jugado así con ella? Dios ella se había dejado hacer cosas que... las lágrimas nublaron su vista.

-no llores reinita aun no he muerto

-maldito seas¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar¿De cómo me he sentido?

-yo creo que hace unos minutos estabas bastante sensitiva- la miro pícaramente.

-si vuelves a decir eso te disparo, lo juro.

Él levanto las manos divertido, era demasiado odioso para matarlo, bajo el arma y se seco las lágrimas, levanto la cara y ayudándose de todo su orgullo lo miro a los ojos.

-Balthier ¿Qué has venido a buscar esta vez?

- a ti.

* * *

**Bueno ****pues hay queda el segundo capítulo **** ya avisamos que contenía alguna escenilla subida de tono jeje xo como no hacerla con Balthier :P **

**Esperamos que os guste y en el próximo **


	3. 3 una vieja herida

**Capitulo 3:**** Una vieja herida**

Balthier la observo divertido, tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba sonrojada, él no había querido besarla, solo quería avisarle del peligro que corría, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? La tenia debajo de su cuerpo mirándolo con esos increíbles ojos juzgadores, sonrió, y ella había reaccionado…

-¿a…a mi?-lo miro confusa - ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado noticias tuyas?

-¿te llego el anillo, no?- dirigió su mirada al cuello donde colgaba la joya, ella se ruborizo y toco el anillo. – sabias que estaba vivo, hace falta más que eso para matarme.

-¡eres un idiota! Porque tenias que hacerte el héroe, y si… y si te hubiera pasado algo y si...

-pero no fue, déjalo así- se encogió de hombros, el dolor del abdomen comenzaba a ceder retiro la mano del golpe y se rasco la cabeza- el caso es que estoy vivo y aquí no?

Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos, dejo caer el arma de su mano y lo abrazo. Era increíble volver atenerla en sus brazos, tan cálida, tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Puede que todo el mundo viera en ella a una mujer decidida y valiente, a la reina de Dalmasca, pero él solo veía a una chica pidiendo que la protejan, y la quieran como mujer, suspiro y la rodeo con los brazos, quizás debería decirla algo para que dejara de llorar.

Oh vamos reina deberías ser más cuidadosa o podría llegar a pensar que te alegras de tener a un pirata lascivo en tu habitación.

Ella se separo un paso y dejo de llorar mirándolo con ojos rabiosos pero aun húmedos, el sonrió, era tan predecible, y tan hermosa…

Ya veo que aun siguen sin gustarte los piratas, o ¿sigo sin gustarte yo? Si no recuerdo mal, cuando no sabias quien era yo, no te quejabas mucho…

Se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo, y lo miro furiosa

-aun puedo matarte

-no lo dudo, pero sería una pena haber llegado hasta aquí para no decirte lo que sucede, además creía que te alegrabas de verme…vivo.

Ashe levanto una ceja.

-¿sucede algo?

- por lo visto vas a casarte con alguien dentro de poco, o eso cree el afortunado…-Ashe abrió los ojos, vaya, vaya, asique la novia no sabía aun nada- pues parece ser que tienes un pretendiente que aspira a casarte contigo, matarte y heredar tu país,- se encogió de hombros- para mí que no está enamorado pero claro…

-Balthier- lo interrumpió Ashe-¿Qué estás diciendo¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Fran lo oyó conspirar, por eso nos enteramos de la fiesta, y de lo demás. Deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez que te cases.

Ashe frunció el entrecejo

Eso no es gracioso

No intentaba serlo

Puedo cuidar de mi misma, aunque te parezca increíble creo que puedo decidir por mi misa con quien casarme y que no sea un asesino.

Balthier elevo una ceja.

-¿en serio?

Tomo a la joven por sorpresa, la abrazo de la cintura¿por qué estaba enfadado? Tal vez porque esperaba que ella se alegrar de que él se preocupara por ella, no contaba con la seguridad de ella, y mucho menos con lo de decidir con quien casarse…

-¿y cómo te defenderás ahora?

La había arrastrado contra la pared y la tenia bien sujeta, Ashe no podía moverse, eso lo sabía, y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con ira¡como había echado de menos esa mirada! Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que era una locura, pero por otro lado ¿Cuándo había hecho el caso de la cordura? Bajo la cabeza y unió sus labios, al principio muy lentamente hasta que Ashe cerró los ojos y se abandono a él, y entonces pudo besarla como había quería él, sin mascaras, como debía haberla besado mucho antes.

Y por dios que le gustaba esa sensación, ella era dulce y ligera, y a la vez atacante y presa, redujo un poco la presión solo para poder acariciarla como hacia un rato lo estaba haciendo, su piel era muy suave, era simplemente perfecta, separo su boca de ella y la miro a los ojos, froto su nariz con la de ella y aspiro el aire frio de la noche, si no paraba ahora ya no lo haría, y todo se complicaría aun más de lo que estaba, la dejo libre.

he de irme _mylady _ mi trabajo ha concluido.

Él se dirigió al balcón y abrió la puerta. Ashe estaba paralizada por un deseo que no entendía, no podía creerse, que volviera a salir así de su vida, no podía permitirlo.

-¡Balthier! –lo llamo dando un paso adelante, el se paro pero no se volvió a mirarla- no te vayas- le rogo- quédate conmigo

-ambos sabemos que no puedo

-¿Por qué?- las lagrimas volvieron a asomar de sus ojos – ¡¿eso significa que ya no volveré a verte?!

Balthier suspiro y giro la cabeza sin detenerse esta vez.

-quien sabe.

Dicho lo cual salto por el balcón y cayó sobre la moto en la que Fran lo esperaba.

Ashe se quedo mirándolo sin creérselo del todo, se había vuelto a ir, así de simple, como la otra vez, sin escucharla, sin decirla dónde iba o cuando volvería, no era justo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas indignadas, bajo la mirada y vio su máscara, la había dejado allí , Ashe se agacho y la recogió, toco las suaves plumas.

No se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta.

-¿Ashe te encuentras bien?

La voz preocupada de Vaan la saco de su ensoñamiento, se seco las lágrimas rápidamente con una manga.

-claro no te preocupes

-¿le has visto verdad?

Ashe lo miro confundida, Vaan sabia que Balthier estaba allí.

-¿tú sabías que él estaba aquí¿Que había vuelto?

Vaan afirmo con la cabeza y se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero él me dijo que era muy importante que tú no supieras nada, si no lo buscarías y estropearías su plan, no me quiso contar de que iba, solo me dijeron que estabas en peligro, que alguien conspiraba contra ti y poco más. Espero que no se lo cuentes a Penelo, ya sabes cómo es ella…- elevo sus ojos al cielo.

-Vaan ¿Cuándo te encontraste con ellos?

- esta mañana en el mercado, iba hacia la tienda de Penelo, cuando choque contra un tío raro tapado con una capa clara, que resulto ser Balthier.

Ashe abrió mucho los ojos, aquella sensación en el mercado era él, por eso se había sentido así, por él, solo él conseguía esa sensación en ella

-¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Ashe afirmo con la cabeza

-claro, solo… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-desde luego, lo que quieras-afirmo el joven enérgicamente.

Ashe le sonrió Vaan era un gran amigo.

-podrías avisar de que me encuentro indispuesta y que no podre volver a bajar, y oh Vaan discúlpame de Larsa y Basch, y explícales que solo se trata de una jaqueca sin importancia.

Vaan afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ashe seguía en el suelo con la máscara en sus manos.

-Balthier-susurro

-¿no vas a decirme que te pasa?- Fran lo miro intrigada, habían llegado a la nave y el no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo, estaba claro que pasaba algo, y estaba segura que tenía que ver con Ashe.

Balthier lo miro serio.

-creo que tu hombre encapuchado puede ser Arthurius Vandiall, no le hizo gracia que le apartara de la reina¿es el primo de Rasel, verdad?

Fran asintió¿solo eso?, Balthier vio la confusión y se rio.

-oh bueno querida, creo que te estás volviendo muy cotilla.

A Fran no le hizo gracia el comentario, y él lo sabía, solo se preocupaba por él, al fin de al cabo le debía la vida, y le estaría eternamente agradecida. Pero aun así sabia que él estaba enamorado de Ashe, y probablemente él también lo sabía, había pasado algo de eso no tenía la menor duda.

-muy bien- suspiro Balthier con una sonrisa- eres una vieja entrometida Fran pero te hare feliz, baile con ella, la bese y me marche. ¿Contenta?

La viera no dijo nada¿se habían besado? Tan simple… no no podía ser tan simple, nada entre ellos lo era, Balthier se debatía entre ella y su vida, y seguramente ese beso había vuelto a abrir esa vieja herida…

-¿no vas a decirme nada?- Balthier la miraba sorprendido.

Fran se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-no

-bueno en ese caso… ¿Cuál es el siguiente destino?

-no tenemos siguiente destino

-¿de verdad? Entonces quizás podamos quedarnos un par de días más, aquí hay muchos comerciantes¿no crees?

-sí, es posible

-Fran lo que más me gusta de ti es tu don de palabra rio Balthier.

-Vaan¿de verdad se encontraba bien?

Vaan miro a su novia que estaba acostada al lado suyo, odiaba mentirla, pero eran sus amigos y Balthier tendría sus motivos…

-claro, Penelo no te preocupes

Penelo lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro.

-Vaan tú crees que Ashe sigue triste por Balthier.

Vaan levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Penelo lo pensó un momento

-no se…, intuición femenina, supongo, si tú desaparecieras yo también estaría triste.

Vaan no la dijo nada, pero él sabía que nunca se alejaría de su lado, la necesitaba demasiado, Vaan la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-¿y Ashe esta triste?

-no es feliz- contesto simplemente la rubia

-¿y tú Penelo, eres feliz?

Penelo levanto los ojos y le sonrió.

-soy muy feliz, te quiero y tú me quieres, estamos juntos y no hay nada que sea comparable a eso.

La ternura que vio en sus ojos fue suficiente para Vaan, ella tenía razón, ojala Balthier y Ashe se dieran cuenta de eso… bajo la cabeza y la beso, era ya tarde pero parecía que su novia no tenía muchas ganas de dormir…

-Basch ¿Qué piensas?

La voz de Larsa lo devolvió a la realidad, miro al joven emperador, que lo miraba desde su asiento en la nave.

-nada mi señor

-Basch no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien¿tú también lo has pensado verdad?

-¿a qué os réferis?

-al joven vestido de negro que ha sacado a bailar a la reina¿no te resultaba familiar?

Basch miro al joven moreno, era muy inteligente, y cada día que pasaba se volvía mas intuitivo, cosa buena para un emperador como él. Por supuesto que sabia a lo que se refería, desde el momento que el foco lo alumbro Basch había dudado de si era él, pero estuvo seguro cuando se fijo en sus movimientos, y en esa sonrisa insolente que solo tenía él¿Quién si no iba a atreverse a escandalizar a la nobleza de Ivalice? Era Balthier, de eso estaba seguro¿pero qué hacía allí?, algo muy grave debía ser lo que había vuelto a traer al pirata junto a Ashe…

-Basch ¿no piensas contestarme?

-¿a qué?- pregunto Basch sonriendo, Larsa levanto una ceja –muy bien, si me resultaba extrañamente conocido.

Los ojos de Larsa se abrieron como platos.

-¿entonces es posible que fuera Balthier?

- es posible – respondió Basch, era más que posible, estaba seguro, era Balthier.

* * *

**Pues nada ****aki**** os dejamos en el ****capitulo**** 3 esperamos k os guste o x lo menos k os entretengáis leyéndolo. Salu2!**


	4. 4: la misma pregunta

**Capitulo 4:**** La misma pregunta**

-¡Maldita sea!- Arthurius no podía creer lo que oía- ¿estás seguro de eso?

-oh…yo sí mi señor, veras la gente… bueno la gente piensa… comenta que la princesa Ashe está enamorada de un hombre enmascarado, y oh bueno… el rumor se ha extendido por toda Ivalice

La gente se había vuelto loca, todo el mundo debía saber que él y Ashe eran la pareja perfecta, pero ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser rey un enmascarado? Entrecerró los ojos con ira, no iba a permitirlo, ya una vez se le adelanto el idiota de su primo, esta vez nadie se interpondría en su camino al trono.

-¿y se sabe acaso quién es nuestro enmascarado?- la voz de Laia lo saco de sus pensamientos, Set la miro extrañado, como si acabara de percibir su presencia.

- Pues nadie sabe quién es, ya sabes cómo es la gente, unos dicen que es un noble, otros que un pirata, o un soldado que se coló en la fiesta- se encogió de hombros- yo creo que no deberíamos darle mayor importancia mi señor.

Arthurius elevo una delgada ceja y se recostó en su sillón sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Asique crees que no debería dar mayor importancia a que un desconocido me dejara en ridículo en la fiesta delante de todo el mundo- set comenzó a dudar- no espera a lo mejor tal vez no importe que la estúpida reina se enamore de un don nadie y yo me quede sin mi trono¡¿acaso crees que no es importante?!

Laila acaricio su brazo tranquilizándolo.

-vamos Ar cálmate, el pobre set es idiota ¿no es así set?

Set la miro con odio, pero afirmo con la cabeza

-ves- volvió a acariciarlo- veras lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a descubrir a ese "enmascarado" y vamos a quitarle de nuestro camino de una forma u otra, déjamelo a mí, averiguare quien es.

Arthurius la miro, dios se apiadara del hombre que la hiciera daño, no solo era increíblemente hermosa, si no inteligente y despiadada, motivos suficientes para hacerla algún día su reina, a fin de cuentas, sonrío, pronto seria un rey viudo.

Ashe se encontraba sentada tras un gran escritorio lleno de papeles, intentaba concentrarse lo más que podía en su labor, pero no podía, él inundaba todos sus pensamientos, suspiro y dejo la hoja sobre la mesa, estaba demasiado cansada, llevaba dos días sin poder dormir, mirando al balcón por donde él se había ido, y aunque no lo quería reconocer esperando que apareciera y la volviera a besar como aquella noche… sacudió la cabeza y se levanto para mirar por el ventanal que presidia la estancia, él no iba a volver, era una tonta habían pasado dos días, dos días se repitió mentalmente, dos días sin comer, sin dormir, sin reír¿Qué la había hecho¿Qué extraño poder tenían esos besos para dejarla tan anhelante? Toco el frio vidrio, y sonrío¿en que estaba pensando?, se suponía que el pervertido era él. Borro su sonrisa, desde que la guerra había acabado echaba muchas cosas de menos, las aventuras, la libertad de saltarse el protocolo, a Vaan y a Penelo, porque aunque esta ultima había abierto la tienda en el mercado se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Vaan viajando, y cuando estaban en dalmasca ella estaba siempre ocupada, bajo la cabeza, la protección de bash, incluso a Fran con sus grandes consejos de mujer experimentada, sonrió un instante hasta que recordó quien era el siguiente en su lista, él, volvió al sillón y se dejo caer con la manos en la cabeza¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Maldito pirata, se recostó sobre la mesa con cara de pena apoyando la cabeza en los brazos, seguro que él no pensaba en ella¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Durante todo el viaje no la había besado ni una vez, y hasta hace dos días ni siquiera la había visitado, las mujeres en su vida iban y venían, daba igual su estatus¿Por qué ella iba a ser diferente? En cierta forma envidiaba a Fran, ella era la única que permanecía en su vida, tal vez él la amara, ese pensamiento la produjo un dolor tremendo en el pecho, volvió la cabeza para el otro lado desterrando esa idea, pero aquella noche, él la había besado, no solo eso, él la había deseado… pero también había sido él el que decidió detenerse, se sonrojo, que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera detenido¿habría sido capaz ella de detenerlo? Se incorporo abruptamente y sacudió la cabeza, la respuesta de esa pregunta era algo que no quería, no podía aceptar…

-Me estas esquivando la pregunta- Vaan estaba cruzado de brazos mirando como Balthier ponía en regla los mecanismos de la nave. ¿Por qué no le contestaba?- Balthier- lo llamo exigiendo su atención

-¿Por qué todos me hacéis la misma pregunta?- se volvió a Fran señalándola con la llave inglesa- empiezo a pensar que es un complot contra mi- volvió a mirar la nave y comenzó a engranarla.

¿A qué se refería? Vaan frunció el entrecejo, esto no estaba bien, por un lado estaba el conspirador contra Ashe, y por el otro lo que le había dicho Penelo la otra noche sobre la felicidad de la reina, tenía que hacer algo, miro a Fran la cual le devolvió la mirada

-¿tú también se lo preguntaste?-pregunto buscando una alianza

La viera asintió

-¿y qué te respondió?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio

-Que me estaba volviendo una cotilla

Balthier rio, mientras seguía trabajando, lo cual aumento la frustración de Vaan. Pensó en que tal vez era mejor cambiar de estrategia.

-Muy bien, guárdatelo para ti, no me importa

-Vaan ya te he dicho muchas veces que no sabes mentir

Balthier cerró la tapa y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa al lado de Vaan donde deposito la herramienta.

-¿Y respecto al asesino qué haremos?

-Por dios Vaan aun no ha matado a nadie no seas cenizo ¿quieres?

-Perdón -se sonrojo- pero tú dijiste que era Arthurius ¿no?

-no- Balthier negó con la cabeza y se puso más serio, o al menos eso le pareció a Vaan- dije que probablemente fuera, es una diferencia

-¿y porque no lo averiguamos?

Balthier elevó una ceja

-claro es tan fácil como llamar a su puerta y le decimos ¿estás conspirando contra la reina de dalmasca? Porque si así estamos muy disgustados contigo.

Vaan frunció más el entrecejo¿Por qué siempre parecía tonto a su lado? En todo ese tiempo, él había madurado mucho, había viajado por toda Ivalice y se las había arreglado muy bien, ya era todo un pirata, un hombre, y sin embargo al estar frente a Balthier se sentía un idiota, no era justo, iba a protestar cuando Fran salió en su ayuda sorprendiéndolo.

-Vaan tiene razón

Balthier la miro divertido.

-Fran no me digas que tú también quieres ir a llamar a su puerta

A la viera pareció no importarle el comentario de Balthier.

-Deberíamos vigilar a Arthurius.

-Eso no será difícil- afirmo Vaan llamando la atención de ambos- Arthurius posee grandes inversiones en Dalmasca y posee una residencia cerca de palacio, últimamente vive allí, tal vez para acercase más a ella-aventuro el joven

-Muy bien, vigilaremos al tío ese, pero Vaan intenta no meter la pata.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ofendido

Balthier rio

-No te metas en líos, no llames la atención , esas pequeñas cosas para pasar desapercibido y poder vigilar a una persona- se encogió de hombros, luego se volvió a Fran y la miro serio- Fran ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Fran asintió.

Vaan miro como la viera se marchaba

-¿Cómo sabe…?

-instinto femenino- le corto Balthier con una sonrisa.

Fran estaba encaramada a la ventana abierta de una de las habitaciones de la lujosa casa de Arthurius, cuando vio que se abria la puerta de la estancia, giro sobre si y camino por le alfeizar de la ventana para no ser vista, agudizo su oído.

-¿crees qué podemos confiar en esa puta?

-Mi querido Set que poco conoces a las mujeres…

-Quereis decir que debemos fiarnos de ella porqué os ama

-no no, por dios nada más lejos de la realidad una mujer enamorada es impredecible por eso ella es perfecta, ella es incapaz de amar, solo se ama a sí misma y mucho, además es codiciosa

-¿y no es peor una mujer codiciosa?

-y dime quién la va ofrecer algo mejor que ser reina?

Balthier se movía sigiloso por el largo pasillo del palacio, la noche era clara y eso no lo ayudaba mucho a esconderse, oyó el ruido de unos pasos y se detuvo en seco escondiéndose tras una columna, visualizo a dos soldados que se hacían gestos con las manos, cada uno tomo un camino, Balthier sonrió, y siguió al de la derecha se puso detrás del soldado y comenzó a caminar a su ritmo para que sus pasos no fueran oídos , pero el soldado se detuvo en seco, Balthier casi se tropieza con él tuvo que usar todo su sentido del equilibrio. El soldado miro a la derecha y Balthier se movió a la izquierda, si se volvía ahora lo vería y echaría a perder tres días de vigilancia sigilosa, tenía dos opciones golpearle, pero si le encontraba alguien daría la voz de alarma, además la seguridad se vería reforzada y su labor sería más difícil, o bien entrar en la puerta que se hallaba a su espalda, pero no si cruzaba esa puerta…,el soldado hizo ademan de girarse y Balthier abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de sí sin emitir ningún sonido audible, no en vano llevaba muchos años de ladrón.

Ahora le quedaba lo más difícil, aparto su mano de la puerta lentamente y miro por encima de su hombro, sonrió al ver la puerta del balcón abierta¿lo habrá hecho por mí? Giro sobre si y vio un pequeño bulto en la enorme cama, sabía que no debía estar ahí, la ultima vez le costó mucho detenerse, no debía hacerla _eso _no con ella, ella no era de esa clase de chicas que no esperan nada después, y él no podía darle lo que ella quería, no definitivamente no era una buena idea, claro que besarla había sido muy placentero, esos besos habían sido mejores que muchas noches locas con otra, o incluso otras, mujeres. ¡Maldita niña! No podía dejar de meterse en líos, bastante le costaba estar alejado de ella no verla, pero verla en sus sueños era mucho menos difícil que estar a dos metros de ella…

Avanzo hasta el borde de la cama y se detuvo a verla, dormida parecía inofensiva y desprotegida, eso estaba mal, sentía deseos de cuidarla, de protegerla, pero él no era un maldito guardaespaldas, él era un pirata… Ashe se movió en sueños y se destapo, dejando ver un hermoso camisón blanco, Balthier la miro hipnotizado y bajo hasta ella, cogió la sabana y la volvió a tapar, era un gesto inocente se repetía, no quería que cogiera frio, era su amiga , pero sus dedos acariciaron su hombro sin querer y ella suspiro

-Balthier…

Balthier sonrió, vaya vaya asique soñaba con él, bueno, se encogió de hombros aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, él era un pirata… y los piratas cogen las cosas sin permiso no? Agacho aun más su cabeza y poso sus labios sobre ella, solo eso se prometió a sí mismo una caricia, pero entonces Ashe suspiro, y él volviendo a sonreír bajo de nuevo su cabeza y la beso, esta vez ejerciendo una pequeña presión sobre ella, ella como en sueños abrió los labios, y él lo tomo como una invitación, la beso más ardientemente, más posesivamente, ella le respondía, y él se dejo llevar.

Ashe se había despertado sintiendo que alguien la besaba, no se asusto, ni siquiera se sorprendió, sabia perfectamente quien era el ladrón de besos, solo él besaba así, había abierto los labios esperando que él la besara como la otra noche, y él no la defraudo. Deseaba tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero temía que si lo hacia él desapareciera como un triste sueño.

-Asique ya esta despierta…

Ashe abrió los ojos¿Cómo sabia él…? Dejo de pensar cuando se encontró con sus ojos y su sonrisa tan cerca de ella.

-¿ahora abusas de las mujeres dormidas? Cada vez eres más depravado

Balthier se incorporo con una sonrisa angelical

-claro soy como el ratoncito Pérez cuando una chica susurra mi nombre en sueños aparezco y la beso

Ashe se puso colorada.

-yo no he susurrado tu nombre en sueños- se defendió

-oh sí que lo hacías, pero no te preocupes solo te oí yo

Ashe lo miro enfurecida, era increíble.

-¿y qué haces en mi habitación?

-¿no me digas que era un mal momento para venir a verte?

-oh vamos, ni siquiera tú irías de visita a estas horas a casa de nadie

-te sorprenderías

Un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos al decir esas palabra, y a Ashe le subió un escalofrió de placer por la espalda.

-muy, me rindo¿Qué quieres?

-Si me lo pones tan fácil, tal vez acepte tu rendición, pero tú no eres de las que se rinde¿verdad reinita?

Aquello era un ofensa clara contra su orgullo, era insufrible, porque siempre daba la vuelta a sus palabras,¿y que hacia allí?

-bueno veo que no te gusta recibir visitas a estas horas, asique creo que me iré, la próxima vez te escribiré antes- sonrió- adiós alteza.

Ashe lo miro confundida¿Qué se iba¿A dónde se iba? Esta vez no, pensó Ashe, levantándose de la cama.

-espera

Balthier se paró en seco en el balcón, pero no se volvió a mirarla

-no te vayas, no otra vez, quédate, quédate aunque solo sea esta noche…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el 4! **** Vamos a dedicárselo a Natalia jajaja y a todas las que como nosotras suspiramos x Balthier…**


	5. 5:Esta noche

**

* * *

**

Holaa parece que lleváramos mil años sin escribir aquí (los llevamos) no tenemos perdón jeje, tenemos demasiados frentes abiertos TT.TT pero bueno esperamos compensarlo con el capitulo 5 n.n y prometemos que no tardaremos tanto para la próxima… u.u

**AVISO: Hay LEMMON aun que por exigencias reiteradas de Natalia es un lemmon romántico y no excesivamente explicito aun así es Lemmon por eso si a alguien como Natalia no le gusta que deje de leer cuando vea LEMMON y vuelve a leer cuando ponga FIN-LEMMON n.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Esta noche**

Ashe podía notar como el calor inundaba su cuerpo y lo iba coloreando de un rojo intenso, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso? ¿Y por qué demonios el no hacía nada? Estaba quieto, estático frente a ella, permitiendo que la tensión aumentara, la reina podía notar cada fibra de su cuerpo tensarse por la vergüenza y el rechazo, ¿qué podía ver él en una chica como ella? Apretó los puños, maldita sea, ese pirata libidinoso veía algo en todas las mujeres del planeta, ¿Por qué no en ella? ¿Por qué iba a ser la única que rechazara? Se mojo los labios y tomo aire para hablar aun sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Yo…

-¿Estas segura?-Balthier se acerco a ella y poso una mano en la suave mejilla sonrojada de la chica que asintió firmemente, él esbozo una picara sonrisa antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la hermosa cama que presidia la habitación- En ese caso alteza sus deseos son ordenes.

**LEMMON **

Ashe trago dificultosamente, notando como su cuerpo parecía entumecido, atontado, confundido por la risueña mirada dorada que la observaba cada más cerca, se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia, 

¿por qué no la besaba? ¿Por qué no la tocaba? Como si la hubiera oído el pirata sonrió divertido y la susurro:

-No tenemos prisa ¿verdad reinita?

Las mejillas de la reina se volvieron aun de un rojo más intenso agradeciendo a la oscuridad por esconderlas. Balthier se recostó en la cama al lado de ella y la coloco de costado, tan cerca de él que su aroma y calidez inundaba los sentidos de la chica, acerco su cara muy lentamente, rozando sus narices, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que sus labios se posaron lentamente sobre los de la chica, el beso fue lento, dulce casi romántico, y se prolongo por varios minutos, hasta que él le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, provocando que el cuerpo de la chica se tensar de placer esta vez, lamio el contorno de sus labios, hasta que noto que ella comenzaba el beso, que se pegaba más a él, pidiendo, exigiendo más, y lo obtuvo, él la agarro fuertemente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, intensificando el beso, explicándola todo lo que la haría aquella noche, todo lo hondo que llegaría, era un beso que iba directamente a los sentidos de la joven, aturdiéndolos, llenando su boca y su sangre de un calor desconocido, de un suave y cliente néctar que se expandió por ella hasta su bajo vientre.

Sin dejar de besarla ni un instante se quito su chaleco negro y dorado y se abrió los botones de la camisa, Ashe estaba envuelta en el remolino de seducción que él había iniciado, pestañeo al notar que él aferraba su mano y la colocaba sobre su plano y firme pecho, notando los latidos fuertes y discontinuos de su corazón, ella nunca en su vida había tocado así a un hombre, con Rasler todo había sido distinto, más frio, alargo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a bajar por la línea que delimitaban las costillas para llegar a sus marcados abdominales y de ahí al ombligo, al ver donde acabaría el camino, se quedo quieta, dubitativa.

-¿Dónde está tu valor princesita?

Ashe lo miro achicado los ojos y alzo la barbilla orgullosa, ella quería eso, ella deseaba eso, y no se iba a echar atrás por algo tan superficial como sus miedos de mojigata. Bajo el dedo hasta tocar los cinturones del chico, este sonrió y la ayudo a deshacerse de ellos, trago saliva y se enfrento a la 

realidad de aquella noche, desabrocho los botones del pantalón del chico con toda la entereza que sus temblorosas manos la permitían. Hasta que logro su objetivo. No debería haber mirado, cerró los ojos fuertemente y lo enfrento su divertida mirada, hasta donde sus recuerdos llegaban nunca había visto ese tamaño, era demasiado grande, "eso" tenía que hacer daño, Balthier debió advertir la duda en sus ojos, porque la dedico una dulce sonrisa y la beso, la beso como antes, con fuerza, con pasión, explorando totalmente la humedad de su boca, consiguiendo que todo pensamiento desapareciera de la mente de la chica. Incluido el hecho de que la estaba desprendiendo de su fino camisón, no lo advirtió hasta que él detuvo el beso y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos y caricias por su cuerpo, llevando a un punto a la joven reina en que pensó que la sangre de sus venas podía llegar a abrasarla, a fundirla, y solo recobro un instante la cordura cuando noto las caricias y los besos del chico un lugar muy inapropiado, deseaba decirle que no le hiciera eso, se sentía avergonzada, simplemente ella desconocía que eso se hiciera…, pero a medida que la lengua y los dedos de él exploraban el lugar más interno de la chica, el cuerpo y la mente de ella, parecían volverse en su contra, la sangre bullía más rápido, su respiración se entrecortaba más y de su garganta comenzaban a surgir suaves quejidos de placer incontenible, y entonces todo ese remolino exploto dentro de ella en suaves ondas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo y la obligaban a levantar las caderas pidiendo más, suplicando más de él, y también lo consiguió esa vez, él se posiciono sobre ella y la beso la frente.

-Mírame- La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al notarle entrar en ella, solo para volver a cerrarlos un segundo más tarde- Mírame…Ashe- La chica accedió a la suplica del joven que empujo una vez más llenándose de ella.

**FIN DEL LEMMON(ves como era bonito…)**

* * *

Balthier miraba el perfil de la joven que yacía a su lado sintiéndose cada vez más culpable, no debía haberlo hecho, no debería haberse aprovechado de su debilidad, pero maldita sea, ella se lo había suplicado, y él solo era un hombre… La acaricio un mechón de pelo y se lo aparto de 

la cara, ¿A quien quería engañar? Llevaba horas en la cama con ella, no había sido un instinto pasajero, ni un fugaz destello de deseo, había sido más, la necesitaba, y eso le daba mucho miedo, frunció el entrecejo y se sentó en la cama vistiéndose, él era un canalla, le gustaba serlo, le gustaba su libertad, ella representaba lo contrario, ella era honor, valentía, compromiso… repitió esa palabra en su mente al volverse a verla desnuda tendida sobre la cama blanca, por mucho que la deseara, era un precio demasiado caro a pagar, incluso por una reina…

* * *

Vaan no podía entender por qué Balthier cargaba su ira contra aquella maquina inanimada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Fran se encogió de hombros.

-Esta de mal humor.

El rubio miro a su amigo soltar improperios a la cafetera, por dios sí que era adicto a la cafeína. Meneo la cabeza, intentando apartar ese pensamiento de su mente y volver a cosas más importantes.

-Fran ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

Fran se sentó en una silla, y cruzo sus piernas y brazos.

-Creo que Balthier tiene razón, Ashe está en peligro y que Arthurius es el conspirador que quiere su puesto al frente del país.

-Maldita cafetera del demonio.

Vaan se volvió irritado a Balthier.

-Podrías dejar ya la mierda de la cafetera, esto es más importante que tu café.

Balthier lo miro indignado,

-Nada es más importante que mi café. Es lo que me mantiene despierto.

Vaan abrió la boca de nuevo para protestar, pero en ese momento una pelirroja llego al hangar donde se encontraba la nave, Vaan no pudo cerrar la boca ni aparatar los ojos de ella, era increíblemente guapa, y vestía de una manera muy provocativa, Balthier elevo una ceja al verla.

-¿Quién está al mando de esta nave?

Vaan ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Yo soy el capitán de la nave, pero la que manda es ella.

La chica elevo una fina ceja y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Ya veo… - se acerco más a él y puso uno de sus blancas manos en un hombro del chico- ¿Y sería tan amble de concederme unos minutos?

-Pues en otras circunstancias querida te concedería horas, pero me temo que la cafetera se ha sublevado y sin cafeína no soy nadie.

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de indignación y sorpresa, Vaan miro atónito a Balthier, ese no era su Balthier estaba rechazando la clara oferta de esa belleza de mujer, eso no era habitual en él, miro a Fran azorado en busca de una respuesta, pero Fran siquiera había cambiado su postura en todo el tiempo.

-Me llamo Laia.

Balthier sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-Balthier.

-Eso he oído.

El pirata se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué has odio?

-Oh, poca cosa, que eres el mejor pirata del aire que existe, que te acompaña una viera, y que viajaste con la princesa Ashe en su cruzada, es más- La pelirroja lo recorrió con la mirada – tú fuiste el héroe, aunque desapareciste un tiempo, no logro entender por qué no has querido los galardones que te corresponden.

Balthier suspiro.

-Las medallas no me quedan bien con mi ropa, no pegan.

-Parece que has oído mucho sobre él.

La pelirroja y Vaan volvieron su vista a Fran.

-Me pareció interesante lo que oí…

Fran la sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora?

Laia volvió a mirar a Balthier de los pies a la cabeza y el devolvió la picara sonrisa.

-Me parece aun más interesante…

* * *

Ashe se encontraba dando vueltas por el palacio sin rumbo fijo, ¿qué esperaba que se quedara con ella a desayunar? El trato había sido que se quedara esa noche, solo esa noche, no valía la pena pensarlo, pero aun así, por dios, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, no podría olvidarla mientras respirara, ¿eso era lo qué él ofrecía a todas esas mujeres que caían bajo sus pies? Tsk, no era solo eso, era algo más, él… era especial, con esa autosuficiencia, esa libertad innata, esa picardía en cada gesto… suspiro, tal vez esa noche había sido un error, ahora sabía lo que se perdería durante el resto de su vida…

-¿Ashe?

La chica se volvió sobresaltada para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos como la nieve.

-Arthurius ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, esperaba poder hablar contigo querida.

Ashe frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué?

-Pues de nosotros… tú sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, y que dalmasca necesita un rey, y herederos, no tiene sentido que una joven bella como tú siga sola en este palacio tan frio…

Ashe lo miro con pena, sí, en parte tenía razón, debía darle un rey y herederos a Dalmasca, como reina esa era su obligación, pero como mujer ya había dado el corazón, y se le hacía imposible pensar en otro hombre que no fuera él, el único que nunca aceptaría el cargo…

-Yo me siento alagada, pero creo que debería pensármelo…

Arthurius acorto la distancia entre ellos,

- no deberías pensártelo demasiado querida, soy tu mejor opción y lo sabes, no obstante si lo que te gusta es jugar a este juego de seducción cumpliré con gusto mi papel.

Antes de que la chica pudiera ver sus intenciones el rubio la tomo por la cintura y planto los fríos labios sobre la boca de la chica, un sentimiento de repulsión invadió su cuerpo.

-Piénsalo.

Ashe se quedo quieta en el sitio con una ligera arcada en la boca del estomago.

-Deberías buscar mejores compañías… -Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa.- Ayer un pirata lascivo y hoy una rata son escrúpulos, Tsk, ¿Dónde han quedado los príncipes azules?

La castaña se volvió sobre sus talones.

-Balthier…

Él la había visto besando a Arthurius…

* * *

**Venga pues hasta aquí por hoy jeje, es que tenemos hay que estudiar que estamos en exámenes, pero prometemos no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo n.n' (Seguimos sintiendo el retraso) Bueno un besin y ya sabéis como siempre cualquier cosa RR! **


End file.
